


I'm Coming Undone

by Farvel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Secret Identity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farvel/pseuds/Farvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson mochte vielleicht so einiges sein, doch war er auch nichts, wie Rauch, niemals zu greifen. Hätte Mycroft nur ein wenig mehr nachgebohrt, hätte Sherlock nur ein wenig mehr beobachtet. Sie hätten die Lügen vielleicht erkannt. Die Maske „John Watson“ mochte vieles sein, doch die Person dahinter war nur ein Schatten. Geboren worden war er als John Moran und schließlich verschwunden unter zwei anderen</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Undone

I’m Coming Undone  
  
* * *

John Watson war so einiges, er war ein Doktor, dazu ausgebildet, anderen Menschen zu helfen, sie am Leben zu erhalten, nicht eines zu beenden. Und doch, er war auch ein Soldat, bereit zu kämpfen, zu töten und zu sterben.  
Es gab allerdings  auch vieles, das er nicht war.  
Er war zum Beispiel nicht auch nur ein halb so guter Mann, für welchen ihn die Holmes Brüder, Lestrade und Mrs Hudson hielten. Auch war er kein Bruder, nie einer gewesen, ein Einzelkind, dessen Eltern schon früh gestorben waren.  
Er mochte vielleicht so einiges sein, doch war er auch nichts, wie Rauch, niemals zu greifen.  
Die meisten Leute sahen ihn an und vergaßen sein Gesicht sofort wieder.  
Er war nur der das arme Waisenkind von nebenan, der zurückhaltende Mitschüler, der schweigsame Student und der freundliche Doktor.  
Sogar Mycroft hatte er hereingelegt.  
Er war das arme Waisenkind, das stahl, ohne, dass jemals irgendwer etwas bemerkte, der zurückhaltende Mitschüler, der schon bald wusste, was jeder der anderen Schüler als nächstes tun würde, der schweigsame Student, der da saß und beobachtete und am Ende jeden perfekt imitieren konnte und einfach in die Masse eintauchte und der freundliche Doktor, hinter dessen Lächeln sich kalte Kalkulation verbarg, dessen Maske perfekt saß und der wusste, wie er die Deduktionsfähigkeiten der Holmes Brüder überlisten konnte.  
Hätte Mycroft nur ein wenig mehr nachgebohrt, hätte Sherlock nur ein wenig mehr beobachtet. Sie hätten die Lügen vielleicht erkannt.  
Die Maske „John Watson“ mochte vieles sein, doch die Person dahinter war nur ein Schatten.  
Geboren worden war er als John Moran und schließlich verschwunden unter zwei anderen.

>   
>  _Sing along, mockingbird, you don't affect me_   
> 

  
“Ja, und darum kann nur der Bruder der Mörder sein! John, komm, den Rest können wir diesen Idioten überlassen!“, John seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen, während Sherlock bereits mit großen Schritten zur Straße eilte und das nächstbeste Taxi anhielt.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du es mit ihm aushältst, John“, meinte Lestrade mitfühlend und klopfte ihm mit einer Hand auf die Schulter. ‚Manchmal gar nicht!‘, hätte John am liebsten geantwortet, doch im letzten Moment schaffte er es, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen und an seine Rolle zu denken, John Watson war ein geduldiger Mensch. Er warf Lestrade ein schwaches Lächeln zu.  
„Das frage ich mich auch manchmal, man sieht sich!“, mit diesen Worten beeilte er sich, von den Polizisten wegzukommen und zum Taxi zu gelangen, in welchem sein Mitbewohner bereits saß. Für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er Sherlock wieder gegenübersitzen musste, erlaubte er es sich, seine Maske fallen zu lassen. Das Lächeln verschwand und stattdessen wurde der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hart.  
„Gott, ich denke, ich sollte mir mal endlich mal wieder Ferien nehmen“,murmelte er leise und stieg in das wartende Taxi.  
„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung, der Fall war ganz klar nur eine sechs und trotzdem musste ich das Haus verlassen, Scotland Yard besteht nur aus Idioten und überhaupt…“, sofort fing Sherlock an, über den gerade abgeschlossenen Fall zu reden, doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden schaltete John ab. Er wusste, dass sein Mitbewohner die ganze Autofahrt und wahrscheinlich noch den ganzen restlichen Abend über dasselbe reden würde, doch glücklicherweise bekam Sherlock inzwischen nicht mehr mit, wenn er ihm nicht zuhörte. Somit hatte er genug Zeit, um seine eigenen Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass Sherlock die Anspannung in seinem Körper oder die zuckenden Finger nicht bemerkte, aber John konnte nicht anders, als dafür dankbar zu sein, denn ansonsten hätte er sich erklären müssen und er hatte keine Lust, erneut eine Lügengeschichte zu erfinden, die Sherlock, falls ihm sehr langweilig war, genauestens überprüfen würde.  
In letzter Zeit war es wieder schlimmer geworden, die Gedanken. Sie kamen, um ihn zu verfolgen und erinnerten ihn daran, wer er wirklich war. Fast hätte er geschnaubt, als könnte er das jemals vergessen. Seine Medikamente halfen ihm kaum noch, was wahrscheinlich von jahrelanger Einnahme herrührte, aber der Gedanke versetzte ihn nicht in Panik. Wahrscheinlich würde er einfach wieder mit den Gedanken leben müssen, wie damals, bevor er ein Doktor geworden war und sich selber die Medikamente verschreiben konnte.  
Es war fast schon komisch, hier saß er nun, mit dem einzigen Consulting Detective der Welt und jagte Mörder und Wahnsinnige, wobei doch er sowohl in die eine Scharte, als auch in die Andere passte.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, doch es wirkt nicht ansatzweise so freundlich, wie man es vom guten Doktor Watson gewohnt war.  
Hätte er nicht früh gelernt, sich hinter Masken zu verstecken, hätten ihn seine Eltern, zu ihren Lebzeiten, wahrscheinlich in eine psychiatrische Anstalt einweisen lassen. Doch er hatte die Stimmen in seinem Kopf erst für imaginäre Freunde ausgegeben und dann einfach so getan, als wäre er, wie jeder normale Jungem älter geworden und sie wären verschwunden. Die Wahrheit konnte nicht weiter entfernt liegen. Er wusste, dass er unter Schizophrenie litt, er hatte sich bereits früh, sogar noch als Kind, informiert. Und er war sehr dankbar dafür, dass auf ihn nicht alle typischen Symptome dieser Geisteskrankheit zutrafen, zwar hörte er Stimmen und litt teilweise immer noch unter Depressionen, doch dafür waren weder seine Mimik, noch seine Ausdrucksfähigkeiten verloren gegangen, ohne diese hätte er wohl niemals seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten können. Wenn man bereits als Kind Stimmen hörte, die einem Dinge zuflüstern, so ist dieses Kind zuerst verängstigt, leidet es jahrelang an Wahrnehmungsstörungen, gewöhnt es sich eventuell irgendwann daran, bis es denkt, alles wäre völlig normal.  
Wann immer Schübe der Krankheit einsetzten, hatte sich John zurückgezogen, zur damaligen Zeit war es  kein Problem gewesen, die Krankheit zu verstecken, nicht, wenn gerade seine Eltern bei einem Unfall gestorben waren und jeder seine Zurückgezogenheit auf Trauer zurückführte.  
Er musste leise Schnauben, warf dann aber hastig Sherlock einen Blick zu. Der redete noch immer über den Fall und die „Idioten von Scotland Yard, die allerhöchstens Spuren zerstören können, für Fallaufklärungen aber gänzlich ungeeignet waren!“. Manchmal fragte sich John wirklich, wie Sherlock so blind sein konnte und noch nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Ahnung hatte.  
Vielleicht sollte er aber auch einfach dankbar für die Ignoranz seines Mitbewohners sein, denn so war er immerhin noch nicht aufgeflogen und da es momentan so aussah, als würde bald wieder ein Schub der Krankheit einsetzen, war diese Ignoranz praktischer denn je.  
Gedankenlos klackte er mit seiner Zunge gegen seine Zähne, er war ein wenig genervt, Schübe bedeuteten, dass es passieren konnte, dass er seine Stimmen nicht mehr von der Realität unterscheiden konnte. Was am besten nicht passieren sollte. Seine Stimmen, inzwischen bezeichnete er sie meist nur noch gerne als Spottdrosseln, denn mehr waren sie für ihn schon lange nicht mehr.  
„…John.John.John.John!“, das mehrmalige verwenden seines Namens ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken und überrascht blinzelte er Sherlock an.  
„John, hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?“, fragte dieser ihn und wirkte gekrängt.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht! Sherlock, sie mal, es ist inzwischen spät, ich habe Kopfschmerzen und bin müde“, seufzte er und massierte sich erneut die Schläfen. Mit einem Schlag waren seine Kopfschmerzen wieder da, es wurde dringend Zeit, dass Sherlock mal die Klappe hielt.  
„Mach dir einen Tee und nimm eine Aspirin, ach was, nimm gleich drei, du bist mir nicht nützlich, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst, mit wem soll ich dann reden? Mit den Idioten von Scotland Yard ganz bestimmt nicht!“, beschwerte sich Sherlock und John musste die Augen verdrehen. Wie ein kleines Kind.

>   
> _Deliver it to my heart_

Wie er in dieser Situation gelandet war, wusste John nicht so genau. Ok, eigentlich wusste er es sehr genau, doch trotzdem versuchte er sich gerade darüber klar zu werden, warum er die Gefahr erst so spät bemerkt hatte. Normal rettete ihn seine Paranoia für Situationen wie diesen und trotzdem hockte er hier nun. In Afghanistan. Irgendwo in Musa Qala. In einer reichlich heruntergekommenen Lagerhalle. Auf dem Boden. Auf einem verdammt dreckigen Boden. Wo noch Blutflecke zu erkennen waren. Klasse.  
„Gott, was zum Teufel wollt ihr jetzt machen, mich erschießen?“, langsam war er ein wenig von den Taliban genervt, wenn sie ihn schon entführen mussten, dann doch bitte mit ein wenig mehr Stil. Keiner der Taliban antwortete ihm, stattdessen erklang ein lautes Klatschen irgendwo im Schatten vor ihm. Dann trat mit langsamen Schritten ein Mann aus diesen heraus, noch immer klatschend und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Zügen. Fast hätte er es geschafft, als harmloser Ziviler zu wirken, mit seinem schicken Anzug, den feinen Fingern und dem unbeschwerten Gang. Fast wäre er als jemand gänzlich ungefährlicher durchgegangen. Wäre da nicht diese Art … Aura gewesen, die ihn zu umgeben schien.  
„Jim Moriarty, hi!“, sang der Fremde mit leicht irischem Akzent, ehe er mit einer lässig wirkenden Handbewegung die Taliban aus dem Raum scheuchte.  
„So, du bist also Sebastian Moran, wenn ich mich nicht täusche?“, Jim lächelte fröhlich, doch hinter der Maske konnte John ganz genau die Abgründe dieses Mannes erkennen. Er hatte schließlich genug eigene Erfahrung,  was Schauspielerei anging.  
„Und selbst wenn, warum sollte es dich interessieren?“, fauchte John etwas genervt und begann seine Hände zu winden, welche man ihm hinter seinem Rücken mit Seilen zusammengebunden hatte.  
„Nun, mein Lieber, ganz einfach. Ich bin der Kopf des größten kriminellen Netzwerkes der Welt, ich ziehe hinter Anschlägen, Attentaten oder Diebstählen die Fäden, alles läuft bei mir zusammen und trotzdem kriegt mich niemand. Du siehst, ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, der deswegen immer neue Männer braucht, gute Männer, die meine Aufträge ausführen. Denn ich hasse es einfach meine Hände schmutzig zu machen. Ich denke, du weißt, worauf es hinausläuft, oder?“, die kalten Augen Jims bohrten sich in die von John, der schlucken musste. Natürlich war ihm klar, worauf die ganze Sache hinauslief. Hinter seinem Rücken hatte er die Hände fast von den Seilen befreit.  
„ Sagen wir einmal, ich würde ablehnen, was dann?“, fragte er unschuldig und fixierte Jim. Der musste Lachen.  
„Ich denke, du kennst die Antwort, eigenständig würdest du hier nicht wieder hinauskommen“, rote Punkte erschienen wie auf ein Stichwort hin auf Johns Brust und der musste ein Stöhnen zurückhalten. Doch trotz allem fühlte er sich…gut, das Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper und die Gefahr löste in ihm Lust aus, Lust nach mehr. Die Seile lösten sich endgültig.  
„Also schön, aber warum sollte ich zustimmen, Sniper schön und gut, aber so etwas ist fast schon langweilig, wo ist denn dort der Spaß?“, lachte John mit rauer Stimme und leckte sich über die Lippen. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ließ Jim die roten Punkte verschwinden und trat auf John zu, ehe er sich vor ihn hockte. In seinen dunklen Augen schien ein dunkles Feuer zu lodern.  
„Du gefällst mir, wie wäre es, wenn du viel eher eine Art Bodyguard für mich wirst, ich lebe sehr gefährlich. Und ich denke, das ist genau das, was du eigentlich suchst, oder?“, während er sprach, war er John immer näher gekommen und John konnte erkennen, dass seinen Gegenüber es genauso wie ihn erregte, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Das letzte Wort hauchte Jim ihm praktisch ins Ohr und da konnte John nicht anders, in einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung schnellten seine Hände nach vorne und umklammerten Jims Hals, ehe er diesen mit brutaler Gewalt noch enger an sich heranzog und ihm seine Lippen aufzwang.  
Jim Moriarty hatte genau gewusst, wie er an Johns Herz kommen konnte und er hatte dieses Wissen schamlos ausgenutzt.  
John hatte diese Feststellung nicht sonderlich viel gekratzt, als er vier Tage später für etwas, das er nie getan hatte, unehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen wurde. Nicht, als ihm am selben Tag Jim Moriarty zwei neue Waffen und einen ersten Auftrag überreichte.  
Colonel Sebstian Moran, die Rechte Hand Moriartys und der Zweitgefährlichste Mann Englands wurde in diesem Moment erst wirklich geboren.

>   
>  _What looks so strong, so delicate_   
> 

  
Seit dem Ende des Lebens von ‚Sebastian Moran‘ hatte sich John nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt, wie in jenem Moment, Adrenalin, das sich durch seine Adern fraß und die Gefahr im Nacken. Ein raues Lachen entfloh seinen rissigen Lippen und er hob den Kopf. Ein groteskes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, Blut in seinem Mund, auf seinen Lippen, lief an seinem Kinn hinab. Selbst in seinem neuen Leben, als ‚John Watson‘, war es ihm nicht mehr so gut gegangen.  
„Was ist denn, willst du mich nicht ein wenig mehr quälen, ich bitte dich, ein paar Schläge, was soll das denn, Jimmy?“, erneut traf ihn eine Faust und ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite rucken. Weiteres Gelächter entkam seinen Lippen.  
„Das ist unmöglich, du bist tot!“, fauchte Jim Moriarty und etwas Wildes lag in seinem Blick.  
„Bin ich das? Nun, eigentlich fühle ich mich recht gesund und lebendig, mein Lieber“, neckte John ihn und etwas Dunkles blitzte in Jims Augen auf. Doch John sorgte sich nicht, er wusste, dass Jim nichts tun würde, immerhin war er John Watson, der Mitbewohner und beste Freund Sherlock Holmes. Des Sherlock Holmes, mit welchen Jim gerade sein Spiel spielte, das Große Spiel, wie er es nannte. Und John sollte eine Überraschung darstellen. Wenn John zurück an Jims Gesichtsausdruck im Labor von Barts dachte, als der Consulting Criminal festgestellt hatte, dass seine ehemalige Rechte Hand noch lebte, so war er kurz davor, erneut loszulachen.  
„Was tust du hier, was ist deine Rolle hierbei, Sebastian?“, schrie Jim nun fast schon und packte John wütend am Hemdskragen.  
„Meine Rolle…“, murmelte er leise und wirkte einen Moment tief in Gedanken versunken, ehe er weitersprach.  
„Ich denke, Jim, dass hierbei keine Rolle spiele. Ich bin nur hier, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben, weißt du, ich habe eine Schwäche für geniale Soziopathen“, wütend wurde er von Jim angestarrt, der ihm schließlich ein Tuch mit den Worten „Reinige dein Gesicht!“ zuwarf und ihm schließlich eine Weste aus Semtex umhängte. In diesem Moment fühlte sich John so lebendig wie noch nie, die beiden Männer, die es geschafft hatten, seinem Leben eine Bedeutung zu geben, an einem Fleck versammelt und versuchten auch noch sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Einfach perfekt.  
Sebastian hätte wissen müssen, dass sein ehemaliger Boss Dinge gerne für selbstverständlich ansah. So wie er es für selbstverständlich gesehen hatte, dass ‚Sebastian Moran‘ ihm gehörte, sein „Pet“, auf das er sich verlassen konnte.  
Doch ‚Sebastian Moran‘ war ‚John Watson‘ und plötzlich war das Spiel mit Sherlock Holmes kein Zeitvertreib mehr, sondern etwas ganz persönliches.  
John Moran hätte wissen müssen, dass dies der Moment war, an dem sein ganzes Leben, sein ganzes Selbst, zerfallen würde.  
Er hätte voraussehen müssen, dass am Ende, er nicht so stark war, wie er immer gedacht hatte.  
Denn was Jim Moriarty nicht haben konnte, konnte niemand haben.  
Vor allem nicht Sherlock Holmes.  
Ganz besonders nicht Sherlock Holmes.

>   
> _Since I was young I tasted sorrow on my tongue_

Der Fall des Sherlock Holmes war der Moment, in welchem John Watson, seine Gedanken wisperten John Moran, klar wurde, was Jims Plan war. Es war so lachhaft simpel, so einfach zu durchschauen, und doch hatte er die Augen davor verschlossen. In einigen Momenten war John nur zum Lachen zumute, doch jetzt musste er erst einmal den trauernden Freund spielen, ehe er sich Gedanken um seine Flucht machen konnte. Ihm war klar, dass weder Jim, noch Sherlock tot waren, beide waren zu stolz und hochmütig, als dass sie Selbstmord begehen würden. Und John wusste, dass er darum nun in großen Problemen steckte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Jim ihn aufsuchen und alles daran setzen würde, ‚John Watsons‘ Leben zu zerstören. Sodass er am Ende als Sebastian Moran zurückkehren würde.  
Doch John wollte nicht, er wusste, wie es dann enden würde. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er mit dem Feuer gespielt hatte, doch so klar wie in den Momenten damals war es ihm nie gewesen. Er hätte aus England verschwinden sollen, nachdem er den Tod ‚Sebastian Morans‘ inszeniert hatte. Doch auch er war zu stolz gewesen, hatte geglaubt, er könnte an diesem Spiel teilnehmen.  
Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass er den Dämonen seiner beiden Leben entkommen konnte.  
Jim Moriarty war der wohl größte Dämon seines ehemaligen Lebens, auch wenn er während dieser Zeit am lebendigsten, am amüsiertesten war. Besonders dann, wenn das Blut noch an seinen Händen klebte und er mit diesen über Jims Körper fuhr. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, war er am Ende hatte verschwinden müssen, er band sich zu sehr an Jim, ließ seine Schutzwälle fallen und hatte sich zu verbunden gefühlt. Also musste ‚Sebastian Moran‘ sterben.  
Um Sherlock machte er sich weniger Sorgen, der jüngere Holmes hatte ihm aus der Hand gefressen und sich rasch an ihn gebunden. Fast hatte John ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er darüber nachdachte, was er dem Genie antat, immerhin war der fest davon überzeugt, endlich einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Und vielleicht hatte er das auch, John fühlte jedenfalls eine Verbindung zu ihm, doch er schob es lieber auf die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Jim und Sherlock.  
Mycroft Holmes würde wahrscheinlich das größte Problem werden, er hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit, alles zu überprüfen, ihn hereinzulegen, würde sorgsame Arbeit verlangen. Würde der ältere Holmes auch nur etwas ahnen, so musste er damit rechnen, schneller in einem Gefängnis zu sitzen, als er auch nur blinzeln konnte.  
Ein wenig melancholisch wurde John dann aber, als er die letzten wichtigen Sachen in einer Tasche verpackte und sich noch einmal in der Wohnung umschaute. Das Leben hier hatte ihm schon gefallen, Mrs Hudson war eine freundliche Dame gewesen, mit Lestrade war er öfters einmal einen Trinken gewesen und Sherlock natürlich. Aber das würde nichts daran ändern, dass er gehen musste, sein eingeschlagener Weg ließ nichts anderes als stetige Flucht zu und inzwischen war er auch eigentlich daran gewöhnt, alles aufzugeben. Er hatte gelernt mit dem daraus resultierendem Schmerz zu leben und die Trauer, die ihn schon seit seiner Kindheit verfolgte, hinunterzuschlucken, egal wie oft er sie kostete.  
Gerade, als er zum letzten Mal die Treppe von 221b Baker Street hinunter gehen wollte, erschien ein Schatten vor der Tür, gefolgt von einem Klopfen. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten trat die Person ein.  
„Meine Güte, du möchtest doch nicht einfach so verschwinden, ohne Daddy Bescheid zu sagen?!“, lachte Jim Moriarty ungeachtet dessen, dass John rasch mit seiner Waffe auf ihn gezielt hatte. Sie wussten beide ganz genau, dass John selbst einem toten Moriarty nicht entkommen konnte.  
„Was willst du von mir?“, fragte John stattdessen und ließ langsam die Pistole sinken.  
„Ganz einfach, dass du wieder zurück zu Daddy kommst, pet!“  
Und John wusste, dass nichts und niemand ihm mehr helfen konnte.

>   
>  _Trigger between my eyes_   
> 

  
Drei Jahre war es her, seitdem Jim vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, auch wenn es John gar nicht so vorkam. Für ihn schien die Zeit viel schneller vergangen zu sein, im einen Moment noch war er John Watson, im nächsten hatte er sich erneut die Maske des Sebastian Moran übergestreift.  
Und es war so einfach gewesen, so verdammt einfach, vom hilfsbereiten Doktor zurück zum kaltblütigen Killer. Es war geradezu krankhaft, wie sehr er sich insgeheim darüber freute, wie er sich darüber freute, dass Jim ihn wieder lebendig machte und seine Gedanken nicht mehr schrien. Sondern stumm waren, nur noch ein Wispern.  
Nicht, dass er es jemals dem Mann gegenüber zugeben würde, aber inzwischen fragte er sich, warum er so viel Sorgen gehabt hatte, wieder zurückzukehren. Das einzige, was Jim getan hatte, war ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen, eine Tasche zupacken und mit der anderen Hand John festzuhalten und ihn in ein Geheimversteck zu führen. Wo er John schließlich einen Umschlag mit einem Auftrag in die Hand drückte. Fast so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, sogar Sex hatten sie wieder gehabt, wofür John ebenfalls sehr dankbar gewesen war, denn seine Beziehung zu Sherlock war rein platonisch gewesen.  
Jetzt, drei Jahre später hockte er einmal mehr in einer leeren Wohnung und wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte, denn inzwischen war bereits die Nacht hereingebrochen.  
Mehr, als dass er hier warten sollte, bis in der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung sein Ziel auftauchte, von dem ihm Jim noch nicht einmal ein Foto gegeben hatte, herzlichen Dank auch, Bastard!, wusste er nicht und so war es noch nicht einmal verwunderlich, dass John inzwischen reichlich schlechte Laune hatte, bereits seine weite Packung Zigaretten rauchte und wütend vor sich hin grummelte.  
Wütend wischte sich John eine Strähne blonden Haares aus den Augen und justierte sein Gewehr zum gefühlten hundertsten Male und verfluchte sich selber dafür, dass er sein Haar wieder hatte langwachsen. Mit einer Hand angelte er nach seiner Flasche Wasser, kein Bier bei der Arbeit, Sebby!, und nahm einen Schluck. Langsam wurde es verdammt stickig im Raum, doch in dem Augenblick, als er aufstehen und das Fenster öffnen wollte, ging das Licht in der anderen Wohnung an und es erschien eine große Gestalt.  
John überlegte nicht lange, er hatte zwar kein Foto, aber das konnte nur bedeuten, dass einfach jeder, der in der Wohnung erschien, sein Ziel war. Mit einem lauten Knall löste er die Waffe aus, Glas splitterte und die Gestalt fiel nicht um.  
„Was zum?!“, murmelte John überrascht, ehe er leise Schritte hinter sich hörte. Ohne lange nachzudenken, griff er nach seinem Armeemesser und langte nach hinten. Er hörte einen schmerzerfüllten Fluch und dann Hände, die versuchten ihn zu packen. Mit einem lauten Geräusch fiel der Stuhl um, als John sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht nach hinten warf und somit die andere Person unter sich begrub. Ein Klicken ließ ihn zur Seite blicken und fluchend warf er sich herum, ehe die Pistole ihn an einem wichtigen Punkt treffen konnte. Süßer Schmerz zog sich durch seine Schulter und er hätte fast gestöhnt, schon wieder dieselbe Schulter, doch jetzt musste er erst einmal seinen Angreifer abwehren. Und das tat er auch, zwar war sein einer Arm fast unbrauchbar, aber mit der Hand des Anderen griff er nach dem umgestoßenen Stuhl und holte mit ihm aus. Der Stuhl zersplitterte unter der Wucht, doch der Andere kam rasch wieder auf die Beine und warf sich blind gegen John. Erneut gingen beide zu Boden und fast schon genervt stellte John fest, dass der andere noch immer seine Pistole umklammert hielt.  
„Schusswaffen bei solchen Kämpfen sind ziemlich unfair!“, meinte John mit einem Lachen in der Stimme und trat dem anderen die Waffe aus der Hand. Dem widerlichen Knacken und dem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei nach zu urteilen, hatte John seinem Angreifer wohl erfolgreich die Hand gebrochen und der Geist eines Lächelns huschte über seine Züge, ehe ein Stück des geborstenen Stuhles sich plötzlich dank des Anderen in seiner verletzen Schulter wiederfand. Vor Schmerz verschwamm sein Sichtfeld für einen kurzen Moment, ehe sich sein Blick wieder fokussierte. Doch da saß sein Angreifer bereits wieder auf ihm und richtete seine Pistole zwischen seine Augen. John musste ihm dafür Kredit geben, mit einer gebrochenen Hand konnte sowas ganz schön schwer sein.  
„Und was nun, jetzt hast du mich, dann komm, schlag zu, töte mich, wo du jetzt die Chance hast!“, zischte John und ein seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, dass reichlich grotesk wirkte, mit dem Blut, dass irgendwie seinen Weg auf sein Gesicht gefunden hatte. Einen Augenblick lang schien der auf ihm Sitzende wie erstarrt, dann wurde die Waffe langsam gesenkt.  
„J-John?“, fragte Sherlock Holmes ihn heiser.  
„Ah, ich hoffe, ich zerstöre hier nicht das langersehnte Widertreffen des berühmten Detektivs und seines Bloggers!“, meinte da eine Stimme irgendwo hinter John und Sherlock richtete seine Waffe auf den dazu Gestoßenen.  
„Moriarty“, war Sherlocks gepresst klingende Antwort.  
„Sherly, Sherly, Sherly, was willst du machen, mich erschießen?“, bereits in der Sekunde, in der Die Worte Jims Lippen verließen, war allen klar, dass genau das Sherlock tun würde. Und das konnte zumindest Sebastian Moran nicht zulassen. In einer einzigen raschen Bewegung katapultierte John Sherlock von sich herunter und ergriff die Waffe, ehe er sich gegenüber der beiden anderen stellte, sodass sie nun in einer Art Dreieck standen.  
„John, was ist hier los? Ich dachte, Moran…“, Sherlock brach ab und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er aufstand.  
„Ah, ich denke, du hast es nun verstanden, nicht wahr? Dass Sebastian Moran und dein geliebter John Watson genau dieselbe Person sind, hm?“, lachte Jim und betrachtete seine Fingernägel.  
„Aber John, du, warum, ich verstehe nicht! War es von Anfang an deine Aufgabe, mit auszuspionieren?!“, rief Sherlock fast schon verzweifelt und Johns Herz zog sich zusammen, denn Sherlock wirkte so, so gebrochen.  
„Ich habe nie spioniert, Sherlock, zu der Zeit hielt Jim mich für tot, bis er mich dann im Schwimmbad wiedererkannt hat“, erklärte John leise und umklammerte die Waffe mit der Hand seines unverletzten Armes. Blut tropfte langsam zu Boden.  
„Jaaaaa, aber jetzt ist er wieder Sebastian Moran und gehört mir, du hast verloren Sherlock!“, meinte Jim und klatschte in die Hände.  
„Nein, nein, ich kann es sehen, ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen, John! Du willst das nicht, ist es nicht so, du hast Bedauern, komm mit mir, ich kann dir helfen!“, antwortete Sherlock darauf und etwas Stärke kam wieder zurück in den jüngeren Holmes, denn sie wussten beide, es stimmte, er bedauerte…  
„Nein! Sebastian gehört mir, du kannst ihn nicht haben!“, kreischte Jim fast schon und verzog sein gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze der Wut.  
„Nein, John gehört zu mir, komm, John, es kann alles wieder so wie vorher sein, nur wir zwei!“  
John Moran entschied sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, riss die Waffe hoch und schoss.

>   
> _Looks like I'm not getting better_

“Mit roten Haaren siehst du nicht schlecht aus, John”, lachte Irene Adler mit klingender Stimme.  
„Danke, du dagegen wirkst als Blondine nicht so sehr“, erwiderte er und nahm einen Schluck Tees. Irene musste Lachen und schüttelte dabei ihre blondierten Haare.  
„Tja, es ist halt so, wenn man sich verstecken muss, nicht wahr? Was mich jetzt aber wirklich interessieren würde, John, ist, wie du es geschafft hast, abzutauchen, wo du doch zumindest von zwei Genies gesucht wirst!“, fragte die Frau und nahm ihrerseits einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.  
„Drei, Mycroft will wohl wissen, wie er das Offensichtliche nicht bemerken konnte. Und zu deiner Frage, ich weiß es selber auch nicht so genau, ich hab einfach die Lampe zerschossen und bin im daraus resultierenden Durcheinander aus der Wohnung geflohen. Draußen hätte mich fast ein Wagen von Mycroft erwischt, ehe ich schließlich in meiner sicheren Wohnung ankam, einfach alles packte und verschwunden bin. Hat mich ein paar Tage gekostet, ehe ich mit ein paar illegalen Händlern nach Amerika rüber konnte“, antwortete John und zuckte mit den Schultern, von denen eine noch immer etwas steif war. Irene nickte, mit der Antwort offensichtlich zufrieden.  
„Aber was willst du jetzt tun? Ich meine, Sherlock gibt doch bestimmt nicht auf, dich zu suchen und Mycroft hat seine Leute doch überall. Wirst du wieder als Arzt, oder doch lieber als Auftragsmörder arbeiten?“, erkundigte sie sich dann und winkte eine Kellnerin heran, um ihre Getränke zu bezahlen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es noch nicht, erst einmal muss ich mein Leben wieder einigermaßen zusammen bekommen, momentan fällt es nur noch auseinander, doch was ist mit dir, wie ist es der berühmten Dominatrix ergangen?“, lenkte er rasch wieder ab und gab der Kellnerin ein paar Scheine.  
„Ach, ich reise ein wenig herum, die Welt sehen, bevor man mir doch noch den Kopf abhackt, als nächstes wollte ich nach Vegas, vielleicht versuche ich mich als Betrügerin, wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen, ich könnte einen Partner gebrauchen“, meinte Irene lachend und zwinkerte ihm zu. Einen Augenblick überlegte John, dann zuckte er erneut mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hab eh im Moment nichts Besseres zu tun“, erwiderte er und stand auf.  
„Sehr schön, dann auf nach Vegas, mein Lieber!“, lächelte die Frau, hakte sich bei John ein und gemeinsam verließen sich das kleine, amerikanische Café.  
Weder Jim, noch Sherlock oder Mycroft würden etwas von Johns Mitwirken bei einem der größten Betrüge, die Vegas je gesehen hatte, ahnen.  
John dagegen wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang eines neuen Lebens war und ihm war sofort klar gewesen, dass es auch dieses Mal nicht besser werden würde, als in seinem Leben als ‚Sebastian Moran‘ und ‚John Watson‘. ‚Sebastian Watson‘ würde einfach weiter mit den Gedanken leben müssen, die ihn verfolgten und manchmal seinen Kopf leicht wie eine Feder machten, sowie mit dem ständigen Gewissen, dass jeder Tag sein letzter sein konnte.  
Aber so war es nun einmal schon immer gewesen und es würde niemals anders, besser werden.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch den Song Coming Undone von Korn  
> Einige Songzeilen wurden verwendet und durch Zitatblöcke gekennzeichnet  
> Es soll Schizophrenie nicht verherrlicht werden, es ist ein delikates Thema, aber das hier beschriebene (sich an die Krankheit zu gewöhnen) ist möglich.  
> Ich entschuldige mich für alle Fehler, dass ist das erste Mal, dass ich hier etwas poste, geschrieben wurde das ganze schon im April, ist also nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand mit der dritten Staffel.


End file.
